A Salvatore Reunion
by The.Teal.Rose
Summary: (AU) After five years lost between the two Salvatore brothers, their family reunion will bring them back into each other's lives. Stefan's girlfriend, Elena, and her twin sister have joined them and set into motion even greater challenges to test their brotherly bond. Hilarity, drama, and sentimentality will ensue as a war between siblings and conflicting love interests begins.


**A Salvatore Reunion**

Chapter 1

"The New Girlfriend and Her Sister"

.+.

Stefan's brows furrowed as he looked down at his belongings, crossing his arms and pursing his lips a little as he tried to place what he was missing. There was _something_ , but he just wasn't sure _what_. With a shake of his head, he turned and looked about the room.

He sighed heavily, still unable to place it. It was frustrating, but he _did_ know the cause of his dilemma. Damon. His older brother who he hadn't seen in five years. The delinquent had gotten himself locked up after he'd left their family home, wanting to find his 'purpose', straying like the prodigal son and getting caught up in illegal activity.

Grand theft auto. That had been what he'd lowered himself to. After squandering all the money their father had offered him. Stefan inhaled deeply, looking to the ring on his middle finger-the ring with the insignia of an 'S'-the match to Damon's ring, where a 'D' was similarly engraved.

Stefan's eyes lifted. He had only been 14 at the time, a freshman in High School. He thought of all the memories lost, all the promises broken, and all the respect that waivered due to Damon's foolishness. He could no longer look up to him as he used to; he wasn't a role model for him at all.

Damon had missed all his football games and even his graduation. With a pang in his chest, he swallowed and clenched a fist. He felt so pathetic because he had realized just last year, as he was walking across the stage to receive his diploma, that Damon was the one person he had wished most to see it.

It had been such a miserable day.

And now he was in college and studying journalism. All his years of writing his thoughts and feelings into journals inspiring and preparing him for his chosen profession. He had no doubt he would be successful. He would make their father proud, unlike Damon.

Then his eyes widened and he remembered what he was forgetting. His latest research paper, which his professor rated as the highest in his class and on which he had left a number of praising words. It was something he wanted to show to his parents.

He smirked and went to retrieve it, considering the other thing weighing somewhat heavily on his mind. Elena Gilbert, the beautiful girl he had met last semester and whom he had recently celebrated his two month anniversary with. He had deemed it time to introduce her to his family, and the upcoming reunion was going to be perfect.

Well, at least he hoped it would. Several things, however, were concerning him. Would his parents approve? Would Damon make their family look bad to her? He couldn't stand the thought of losing her because of him.

' _He'd better behave himself,'_ he thought with a scowl before it eased a little as he snatched up his research paper.

With this last item secured, he was ready to leave whenever Elena arrived. She was in the neighboring dorm and was just waiting on the arrival of both her twin sister and younger brother. He had agreed to allow them to come for two reasons—one, because it was spring break and they probably wanted to spend time together, and also because he felt she would be more comfortable around so many strangers if she brought people of her own along.

His parents also didn't mind and so he felt a wave of relief at that. They weren't always the most welcoming to outsiders.

He made his way back to his room, placed his paper neatly on top of his folded clothes, and then zipped his suitcase closed. It was only a matter of time now.

…

After a bit of a late waking, a quick shower, bite of a bagel, several minute long scramble for whatever clothes were in reach, and a shot of bourbon, Damon Salvatore tossed his belongings into his Camaro and slammed the door closed before stepping on the gas and pulling out of his current residence—a 'first rate' Holiday Inn.

He sped out onto the highway and leaned an arm out the window before tapping his fingers absently to the music on the radio—some soft rock band of the late 90's. He hummed a little and watched the passing scenery, mind pretty full and his emotions kind of out of whack.

Family reunion. The first he'd been to in a _really_ long time. His parents were hosting it and he could so vividly picture the _extreme_ displeasure on his father's face and the sad eyes of his mother.

And…Stefan. He'd be there too. Shifting a little uncomfortably, Damon shook his head. He'd beaten himself up over and over again about having missed so much of his brother's life and now the guilt was just a constant part of him.

Incessant, nagging thing. He _really_ wished he had more bourbon on him. Turning up the music, he decided to try and drown out his thoughts. He wasn't exactly in the mood to dwell. When he dwelled, he tended to get kinda testy and angry and he needed to conserve his patience for his meet up with his father.

He didn't want to just lose himself and deck the guy in the face. Wouldn't be too bright a reunion after _that_. Mostly though, he really didn't want to put his mother in that positon, humiliating her or whatever. Wasn't fair. He just hoped that, in the moment, he _wouldn't_ give into impulse.

With a sigh, his eyes narrowed and he tried to think of something else. Getting his life back on track, for starters. This dreaded reunion was a good opportunity to try and start over…if he could. He'd definitely like to. He just hoped he wouldn't stupidly screw it all up.

Thinking back on a few, pretty good memories, he just kinda dwelt on those. Prison had set him back, but it sorta gave him the kick he needed. Forced him into appreciating all the things he'd taken for granted before.

He wanted to do things right this time around. Right by his parents. Right by Stefan. He wasn't going to let anything come between that. He'd tasted his independence and it'd only pushed him down. He was done with it. Time to focus on the things that really mattered.

Damon's lips pursed. He wondered if he should find a job or something. He'd always sorta wanted to open up a bar or something. Could definitely be profitable. He just wondered how people went about starting their own business like that. _'Father would probably know…if he's willin' to share.'_ With a roll of his eyes, he decided to move onto something else.

Like which liquor store would be the best place to stop by to grab some of his best friend's favorite whiskey. A small smirk spread. Was nice to know some things never changed.

…

Bags all assembled in the entryway, Stefan's heard turned and a pleasant smile crossed his face when he heard a soft knock on the door. It was Elena. He uncrossed his arms and strode forward to answer.

He pulled on the knob and his smile widened at the woman standing there. A flirty, answering smile crossed her face, and her eyes ran appraisingly up and down his body. The way she was looking at him though…he'd never really seen that from her before. What was wrong with her?

…not that he didn't like it. It was…kind of nice. So inviting and…tempting.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hello there," she purred, lifting her eyes to his and then winking.

His brows furrowed.

A hand lifted to her mouth and a girlish giggle escaped her lips at his confusion. Then, from beside her, a form sprang out from the hallway, wide grin in place and a similar laugh escaping her lips.

"Surprise, Stefan!"

Stefan's eyes shifted between them, before realization hit him. Right, of course. This lady was Elena's twin. He suddenly felt a little guilty for his previous thoughts. Why had he reacted that way to her? It wasn't right at _all_.

He smiled broadly at his girlfriend, "Hey there." His eyes shifted between the two of them. "Both of you."

"Meet my sister," Elena beamed as she motioned her hands towards her lookalike. "Katherine."

Stefan nodded politely and held out a hand to her, "Katherine, nice to meet you."

"You too," she replied, another ghost of a smile flitting across her face as her lashes ever so subtly fluttered. She placed her hand in his, and quirked a brow.

Stefan felt that feeling again. That _nice_ feeling, and tore his hand away before clearing his throat and stepping aside for them to enter. "You can come in and relax for a bit before we head out."

"Thanks!" Elena exclaimed before placing a kiss on his cheek and stepping past him.

Katherine's eyes met his again as she followed her sister, before she turned to call out into the hall. "Come on, you lazy thing. Those bags aren't _that_ heavy, are they?"

"Be nice to him, Katherine," Elena scolded halfheartedly.

Her sister shrugged before a drawl was heard from within the hall.

"Whatever. You girls packed your whole damn closet in these things."

Then Stefan saw their brother appear in the doorway, a little out of breath.

"Hi there, I'm Stefan. Elena's boyfriend." He reached down to relieve him of one of the suitcases.

"What's up, man?" The teen replied. "I'm Jeremy."

He entered the dorm and dropped the bags onto the ground.

Katherine winced, "be careful, will you? There's some precious items in there. Irreplaceable."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and Stefan made a point of very carefully setting down the bag in his own hand.

"Like a true gentleman," Katherine stated approvingly and with another smirk.

Stefan inhaled a little and pushed the sight of that from his mind before looking to Elena as a soft smile crossed his lips. "Whenever you're ready."

Elena grinned and nodded. "I'm ready now! Can't wait to meet your family."

"Hm," Stefan nodded, trying to hide his concerns as his smile became a little less genuine. _'They'd better not ruin this for her.'_

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
